Ultizaura
|image1=Ultizaura.png |hwo=Kaiju 3D Printer |se=Ike! Prisman |ccb=Mao Wu Kong |h=high as heck |w=overweight as heck |t=Chimera Kaiju |fa=3rd last episode |la=Finale |all= |enm= |oth=Masters: Khan Digifer Grandos Spygar }} is one of the last kaiju to battle Prisman. It appeared in Ike! Prisman. History Ultizaura was created by Khan Digifer by merging the DNA of several kaiju: Vakishim, Eleking, Monsargar, Gomora, Tyrant, Twin Tail, Red King and Astromons. Body Parts *Head: Vakishim *Neck: Vakishim, Tyrant's spikes *Horns: Eleking, Vakishim, Astromons, Gomora *Torso: Twin Tail, Tyrant *Arms: **Left: Tyrant (top), Astromons (middle), Vakishim (bottom) **Right: Tyrant (top), Astromons (middle), Eleking (botton) *Back: Monsarger *Legs: Red King *Midsection: Gomora, Tyrant's spikes *Tails: Gomora, Vakishim, Eleking, Tyrant's spikes Powers & Abilities * : Ultizaura can fire missiles from his beak and his Vakishim Arm. (Power from Vakishim) * : Ultizaura can emit a streams of fire from each of his hands. (Power from Vakishim) * : Ultizaura can launch the horn on his head, which acts like a homing missile. (Power from Vakishim) *Right Whip Arm: Ultizaura has a whip on middle right arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. (Power from Astromons) *Left Hook Arm: Ultizaura has a hook on his middle left arm, which he can use to batter and strike at enemies. (Power from Astromons) *Armoured Durable Skin: Ultizaura's skin is so strong that most beam attack simply bounce off him. (Power from Monsarger & Tyrant) *Fireball: Ultizaura can launch three fireballs at once by charging up his body and releasing massive blasts by putting his six arms together. (Powers from Monsarger) * Poison Gas: Ultizaura can release a blast of poisonius white gas from Tyrant's Bemstar gorge. (Power from Tyrant, who in turn gained it from Bemstar) *Right Ax Hand: Ultizaura's top right arm ends with a massive axe to batter foes. (Power from Tyrant, who gained it from Barabas) *Left Mace Hand: Ultizaura's top left arm is ends in a spiked ball to batter foes. (Power from Tyrant, who gained it from Barabas) **Grappling Hook: Ultizaura's mace hand has a grappling hook that can be launched at his foes to ensnare his foes. (Power from Tyrant, who gained it from Barabas) * : Ultizaura can absorbing almost any type of energy attack through his Bemstar gorge. (Power from Tyrant, who gained it from Bemstar) *Energy Needle Darts: Ultizaura can fire a barrage of needle-like beams from his whole body. (Power from Tyrant, who gained it from Alien Icarus) *Tail: Ultizaura’s Eleking tail is very long and flexible that he is capable of extending it long enough to allow it to be used for whipping opponents or even a tentacle used for wrapping around and choking opponents. (Power from Eleking) ** : By wrapping its opponent with its Eleking tail, Ultizaura can launch volts of electricity to the victim. (Power from Eleking) * : Focusing its power, Ultizaura can send surges of thousands of volts of immense amounts of electricity through any part of its body, delivering a nasty shock. (Power from Eleking) * : Ultizaura can launch a powerful bolt of lightning from Eleking's horns. Trivia *Ultizaura's name and the monsters that make him up are based of Giga Khimaira's old concept and name. *Ultraman Wiki translates アルティザウラー as The Ulla Ultimatum, but I think it could be Ultizaura instead. Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Ike! Prisman Kaiju Category:Mao Wu Kong Category:Final Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Poison Kaiju